


A Cold Virus

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other, alex is cold and needs love, and shit, lmao idk how to tag this, self cuddling i guess, teen and up for use of fuck, yoo ch 2 Des gives his boyfriend love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: Alex Mercer runs colder than the average human, but some nights it gets painfully cold. Too bad Desmond isn't there to help.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex woke up absolutely freezing, boarder line painful even for the virus. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but god did Alex hated it. Groaning he pulled the blankets around himself tightly before turning to the clock. The red glow it gave off indicated that it was 2:17, and the virus let out a groan accompanied with a “Too fucking early for this shit.” 

Despite his hatred of being disturbed from his sleep like state he recognized the impossibility of returning without warming himself up to, well not exactly warm, but at least a normal state of cold. Truth be told he was colder than any other human, quite literally, however this was a closely guarded secret. The only other who knew was Dana, who had discovered in a cold spell similar to this one. 

That’s how he ended up armed with two blankets, one of which was a dark red, fluffy, and on its way to the dryer.

He threw the blanket into the drier, putting the heat to its highest and the time to 10 minutes before starting the machine and going to the kitchen. 

He was exhausted and he needed something to wake him up, or at the least contribute to the task of warming himself up. Coffee was out of the question, it fucked with his biology too much. Digging through the cabinets he managed to find a box of tea- that would have to do he decided, before throwing a mug of water into the microwave. He shivered heavily while waiting for the water and pulled his remaining blanket closer to him. When the water finished he put the tea bag in and continued his waiting. 

He wished Desmond was here, rather than running a stupid recon mission. Alex had yet to actually tell his boyfriend of this particular part of being the virus though, and he had gone out of his way to hide it when it occurred in the past. Desmond if armed with this information wouldn’t mind helping him deal with this problem, whether it be by curling up with him under blankets or something more physical. Unfortunately Alex was terrified of telling the other, it just added to the fact that he wasn’t human, and the more Desmond realized that the more likely he was to leave him, so thought the virus. 

He sighed pulling the bag out, and drank it a little at a time, letting the bursts of what to any human would feel scorching hot but to him felt like muffled warmth run through him. Soon enough the dryer screeched signaling Alex to go retrieve his blanket.

Now armed with two blankets, one of which was radiating a comforting warmth, and half a cup of tea he settled himself on the worn couch. His biomass emerging to quickly adjust the blankets to cover his entire body before retreating back into him, as if terrified of the “colder air” outside of his protective cocoon.

That’s where he settled for the remainder of the night, eventually slipping back into a sleep, with the cold not entirely fixed, but dulled enough that he would be able to catch a few more hours of rest before it returned with a vengeance.

Desmond would be home by then. He’d have to form a plan to avoid him, but for now sleep was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des gets home

Desmond entered the apartment he shared with his boyfriend just as light was beginning to rise over the horizon. He was exhausted, juggling his job as a bartender and an assassin tended to be taxing, and he was ready to crash into bed after the long night. He started to shrug off his hoodie when he noticed the red fluffy lump on the couch with a familiar bunch of brown hair sticking out. He smiled to himself, throwing the jacket onto the chair on the other side of the room before approaching his sleeping boyfriend.

Desmond carefully removed the blanket from covering his face and gently brushing the messy hair from his face before flinching away.

_How was he that cold?_

Riddled with concern Desmond gently shook Alex awake who opened an disoriented eye and shivered.

“What the fuck Alex?”

“Huh?” confusion crossed his featured before he shivered again, becoming distinctly aware that this was exactly what he wanted to avoid from happening. Shit, no preventing his discovery now.

“What do you mean ‘huh?’ You're freezing!”

“I’m aware. Can I go back to sleep now?”

Desmond rolled his eyes. How the fuck did Alex not even care? “No, we're gonna warm you up first.”

The virus grumbled “It isn't that big of a deal.”

All he got in reply was a sigh of exasperation before Desmond turned to collect every blanket in the apartment. Before he left the room to properly begin his hunt, Alex found his vision obstructed by white after Desmond had retrieved his jacket and thrown it at the virus. A bit annoyed he removed it from his head and pulled the hoodie on under the blanket, snuggling into it contently.

When Desmond returned he had a ridiculously large pile of blankets that he unceremoniously dumped on his boyfriend.

“Hey!"

“Shouldn't have treated your predicament like it was nothing. Then maybe I’d be nice enough to arrange them for you.” Desmond grumbled before making a shooing motion with his hand. “Make room, I’m tired.”

Desmond ended up half lying on Alex and after a few minutes of silence, quietly asked “Why didn't you tell me?”

Alex feigned sleep, earning him a gentle whack. “I know your faking, asshole.”

Alex looked at him silently before quietly “Didn't want to remind you of my...ah, species.”

There was a moment of silence before Desmond started quietly laughing. Alex glared “What?”

“Sorry...its just, I think if that was a huge concern of mine I would of ran for the hills as soon as I saw you tear apart that one thing.”

Alex rolled his eyes fondly “They’re called hunters Des.”

“Hm, and you're called my boyfriend.”

Alex turned to hide his face in the blanket.

“Love you ‘Lex” Desmond almost sang.

“...I love you too Des.”

“Cool, now I’m going to bed. If I overheat, it's your fault.”

“Hey, it's not my problem you decided to cuddle up under a metric fuck ton of blankets.”

“Shhh, I'm sleeping.”

Alex rolled his eyes fondly before closing his eyes drifting off to a much more comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this two chapters? Holy shit.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I'm tired af and should prolly be writing for school. Oh well. Anyway I personally headcanon Alex as running cold rather than hot but that's just me so this thing was written. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
